


Ice Queen

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rulers of warring kingdoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

The two rival monarchs stare at each other across the room. These are meant to be peace talks, but so far no one’s talking.

Quinn smirks to herself. Not many people know that she and Mike grew up on the same street, and he was always a pushover. When he married the princess of the next kingdom over, she’d thought that he’d make a good king – but that she’d always have the advantage of her ruthlessness over him.

Now is no exception. She’s also patient, when she wants to be.

She’ll wait him out.

He’ll give in, she knows it.

She smiles, orders fresh tea, and waits for him to make the first offer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Queen and the Soldier (Secret Burning Thread Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755643) by [hedgerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose)
  * [The Queen and the Soldier (Natural 20's Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755646) by [hedgerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose)




End file.
